This project deals with a program of research training for predoctoral students, postdoctoral fellows, and advanced (senior) postdoctoral fellows. The program is concerned with human communications sciences and disorders and has a principal focus in neuroscience and neurogenic communication disorders. During the 5-year funding cycle, the program will provide training for 6 postdoctoral fellows, and 5 advanced postdoctoral fellows. Detailed plans are outlined for the recruitment and retention of participants and for various functional aspects of the program, including admission, supervision, academic content, and continuing status. Special attention is devoted to the participation of underrepresented groups of individuals, especially Hispanics and American Indians.